


but darling, i'd still catch a grenade for ya

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Rio (Good Girls), brio fluff again!, i'm still depressed over the finale, set sometime in s2?, when they weren't at each other's throats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: all you need to know is that I wrote down "RIO TAKES A BULLET FOR BETH" in the fic ideas section of my notebook. so yeah :)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	but darling, i'd still catch a grenade for ya

* * *

"But if she goes to see him, that could count as being desperate," 

"In what world does going to see the person you are dating, who is in the hospital _injured_ , count as desperate?" 

The sound of Annie and Ruby arguing back and forth was muffled in Beth's ears. All she could think, and see, and _hear,_ was Rio getting shot. Him running in front of her, pushing her back, taking the bullet for her, the guys running away, her screaming, and Mick bringing her back to the car; she remembered everything. Dean had the kids during all of this, and she told him to keep them for a couple extra days. Of course he didn't care, he would just bring them to his mother's house, and let her do everything. He wasn't capable of shit. 

"Then just go see him, Beth," she faintly heard Annie say. Beth looked up, snapping out of the trance she was just in. 

"I don't know," she replied. Annie sighed. "You guys don't get it. If I go now, he's just going to ask why I didn't go 2 days ago,"

"Well, that's your own fault then, we can't help ya there," Annie explained. 

"He'll be happy to see you, if anything. If I was in this situation, I would be _nagging_ at you bitches to come see me," Ruby said. She was always better to go to for advice. Annie was full of crazy not helpful advice, and Ruby was _a lot_ more practical. Balance. "Considering the fact that he legit took a bullet for you, I think he's expecting you,"

* * *

"Mr. Ramirez, your wife is here to see you," Rio heard the nurse at the door. 

"My wha-" he started until he saw Beth appear behind her, "oh." They waited until the door was shut and a brief period of silence was drawn, until one of them had to speak.

"It was the only way I could get in," Beth explained, still standing near the door. 

"Gotcha," Rio started, "come over here."

Beth was hesitant, and started to creep over to him, slowly. And you could tell he was already getting fed up.

"God damnit, just come on, I ain't got no gun or nothin'," he said angrily. He shifted in the bed, leaving a space next to him, and patted it with his hand. "It's okay," 

Beth reluctantly walked over and sat on the space he made for her. Rio put a hand on her leg, and she turned and looked at him, taking a breath to talk.

”I already know what you’re gon’ say, so don’t say it,” Rio cut in. 

“And what was I going to say, then?”

”That you’re sorry, and that all of this is your fault,” he said, softly. 

Beth was on the verge of tears, “But it is. You can’t sit here, with a bullet in you and say it’s not my fault!” 

“It was my choice. I _chose_ to take that bullet for you, Elizabeth,” Rio said. There was a brief moment of silence, “It went in my shoulder.” Beth looked up at him with teary eyes, and Rio pointed to left shoulder, “this one.” he reassured her. She had started to sob.

”Hey, stop. It’s okay,” Rio said, he took her hand and pulled her into him, his non-injured side, of course. He put his hand, that he could move without immense pain, around her. Beth’s sobs started to decrease with his touch. 

She looked up at him, again, “Thank you,” 

“For what? It’s my job to protect you. And I don’t mind doing it, darlin’,” he replied. She reached up and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, Rio chuckled, “how long have you been waiting to do that?” 

“Too long,” Beth laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

”How’s Marcus doing?” Rio asked. And she knew the question was coming.

”He’s hanging in there. But he misses his dad. Asks me where you are everyday. Last night he climbed in bed with me, he said he couldn’t sleep because he wanted you,” she explained. 

Rio nodded, “Well, tell him I’ll be home soon,” he looked down and found Beth asleep. He figured that she wasn’t sleeping that much, considering he noticed her bloodshot, puffy eyes when she walked in.

* * *

Beth woke up, the bright lights of the hospital staring down at her. What confused her was that Rio wasn't next to her anymore. 

"Good, you're finally up," she heard Rio say.

"Wha-what?" she replied, hearing him laugh, "it's too early for me to comprehend anything. You of all people should know that," 

"I'm getting discharged today," he said. Beth sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Already?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Told ya it would be soon," he said kneeling down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Beth noticed the sling around his shoulder.

"This isn't you busting out right? Like, this is the doctors _telling_ you that you're good to go," she asked, and Rio laughed.

"That's what they said, yeah," he replied, holding his hand out for her to take. "Now let's go bust out of here," 

Beth hit him in the chest, "Stop that!" 

* * *

After jiggling the keys to unlock the door of the house, Beth and Rio walked in to find Annie and Ruby sitting in the living room with the kids. Marcus ran in from the other room, he's done it every time someone walked in, hopeful that it was his dad. Except this time, it was.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. Rio picked him up with his good arm. He could already tell that Beth was shooting him a concerned look. 

"What's up, bud? I heard someone missed me," he said to his son.

"Rio!" Jane yelled, running in, followed by the rest of her siblings. 

"Okay, everyone can crowd around later, go do homework!" Beth said. Rio put Marcus down and told him to go as well. 

He walked over to her, "Thank you," he said, kissing her.

Annie cleared her throat, "Forgetting that we're still here?" she teasingly said. Beth looked over to see her sister and Ruby standing in the doorway.

"And we were just leaving," Ruby said, nudging Annie to follow her out the door. 

Once they left, Beth felt Rio's good arm wrap around her waist, kissing her once again. After awhile she broke away.

"Welcome home," she said.

"Feels good to be"

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was literally all over the place!! I started this and then had no idea where to go with it, so yeah!!!
> 
> hope this was good because idek


End file.
